Day Unknown: The Lost Echo Logs
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: Patricia Tannis, here. I have come to terms with my situation. When I die, I wish for these to be broadcast. I want everyone to know of the heros that were 'Vault Hunters'. Once I die, they will be in the hands of my only... friends. Friends, who have seen past all i've done, and all i've seen, and all i've gone through. They've made me feel again... (BL2 spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

~ _zizz… click_ ~

Day Unknown. I do not remember the date.

Patricia Tannis, here. I wished to share something about me and my… friends. We are Vault Hunters. This planet is dangerous and we had to learn this the hard way, and quickly. I don't remember my first day here, or any other for that matter. My memories have been lost. That is unimportant.

If you are hearing this it… it means I am dead. I will protect this echo with my life, even though it will end soon. My insanity is getting the better of me.

The other day I was working when the 'new' vault hunters came back. They looked so… melancholy. I couldn't place why. And then I found out. Later that day they told me of Roland's death. For the first time since… before Dahl sent me here I felt sadness. I liked him. Not like Lilith liked him, but more like a praise, of sorts.

They think I don't feel anymore. They believe I have abandoned all emotions. But they are wrong. I may not show it, but hearing of Roland dieing ate away at me.

He was so kind to me, even through all of my problems. He always was the one to hold out his hand for me. I took it once, and i've been getting better, if it could be called that. Moving to Sanctuary _helped_ me. I will miss him. It seemed like… he was always there, and so understanding and... caring.

Stop letting your breath hitch, Patricia. You are recording. Stop. *sniff* Stop! Don't start crying!

…

…

…

*Sniff* I must return to my work. *sniff* I will record another time, perhaps.

~ _zizz_ ~


	2. Chapter 2

~zizz… click~

*Screams slowly fading away, footsteps, a door closes*

Patricia Tannis. Some of the others are down here rearranging a Hyperion spy's face, while some are upstairs playing some RPG game with the thirteen- year- old psychopath. Lilith is taking Roland's death hard. She needed the relaxation. *Sigh* Perhaps I do, too, seeing as i'm quite unfocused at the moment. I will discuss this with myself later. Now, I have a log to record.

The key is back to safety with us, and Jack is dead. The small pang of joy I have still will not make up for Roland. I wish i'd been there when Roland was shot by that coward of a man, so that I could have put a few bullets in Jack's pretty- boy mask.

I wish I had been there when Jack died, even for a moment. Just to see his face as he took that final blow from Lilith… I have been helping her as best I can, but her condition is extreme. I fear for her. Fear. Another development! I must record this in my notes!

Note to Patricia: Added feelings due to Roland's demise. Anger, sadness, fear… got it. Ok, where was I? Oh, yes. Lilith's condition. Her eridium useage is killing her. She is slowly dying, much like Jack's daughter… uh… Angel. Yes, Angel. The guide who saved all of us. Soon Lilith will follow them both, and I will mourn. I may have to mourn myself first.

Were I to believe in the afterlife I would say both Roland and Angel are... happy. Happy with us and Lilith's slow but improving progress. Happy with the fact that Jack will burn eternally. Happy that I am also improving. It may not be much, but these moments of understanding are coming more frequently to me. I am starting to remember things, but this is not all good. Hopefully I will not lose all I have learned from my time here and out in Pandora's wilds. Hopefully my somewhat sane mind will still be able to comprehend the language that I speak now.

Patricia Tannis, Vault scientist and expert in the insane, signing off...

~zizz~


	3. Chapter 3

~zizz… click~

-nis, we just...

You should have told me sooner… *studdering breath* You found more vaults and… and you plan on leaving? But I can't leave. If I were to go anywhere else I would surely snap. I cannot leave. You know that, Lilith. Bu- But you're going to anyway! Fine. Fine.

…

…

…

*On the brink of tears* I tried, Lilith, I-I tried. I just can't do it. I can't be alone again. I can't. *soft hyperventilating* I c- c- can't…

I'm sorry, but we have to. What about the opening of the Vaults that happens in the next few years? What happens when they all open, and no ones there to stop them? Tannis…

No! Don't touch me! Just leave me be… If you want to leave me alone, be my guest. I just burrow deeper and deeper into my own mind until I become Krieg! I don't care anymore. Roland's dead, everyone is leaving, and i'm left in the dark pits of Pandora, alone again. Afraid, screaming, forever screaming. Forever in danger, and scared, and alone. Forever… dead.

Tannis, you need to calm down. You're turning red.

So what? It doesn't matter. No one cares. I'm just Tannis. Just the insane archaeologist who lives downstairs. I'm no one, Lilith. Think with mind for once! I'm nothing!

Why don't you think with your heart for once? Think about what you're saying, Patricia.

Don't use my name. Not now. Please. * quiet sobs*

Alright. Just sit down, and breathe. *squeak* Good. Now, breathe.

~zizz~


	4. Chapter 4

~ _zizz...click_ ~

Patricia Tannis...

I think i'm going to be sick.

The Vault Hunters found more Vaults. The problems is, none of them are on Pandora, meaning they must leaving. I must stay here. Lilith, she talked to me last night. We fought. She knows about my past but... she assumes it will help if I leave, but i'm sure it won't. *sigh* I will miss them and the interaction, as difficult as it is for me.

They plan on departing as soon as Sanctuary can stay safe on it's own. They told me I was to… take over? I told her it was a terrible idea, but she disagreed. She said i'm 'stable', but she has no idea what the meaning of stable really is.

Being stable means I would have to be conscious and comfortable, with my recovery within reach. I am not comfortable, and even through moments of clarity, I still only see in fog or another plain of existence. The things I can see are not really there, and they speak to me. They tell me things. About others, and myself. *sigh* I am _not_ stable. I tried explaining this to her, but she refused to listen to me.

She said that I was to stay, and protect the city, but who am I to protect an entire floating town? I am not a Vault Hunter, and I barely know how to use a gun. I could never protect an entire ship. I cannot go with this plan. I must find a way to sway her mind…

~ _zizz_ ~


	5. Chapter 5

~ _zizz...click_ ~

At least I now know that I am very _un_ persuasive. Lilith tried to list all the reasons I would be capable. In my mind I can think of many ways to refute all but one. 'I _trust_ you.' This shook me a bit. Not only does she think I can take over, she _trusts_ me to take over.

This confuses me. Don't worry, I have already added it to my notes. I figured I shouldn't interrupt our conversations with such tasks.

She wants me to stop telling myself things. Stop saying that i'm as fragile as a shard of glass, but I can't. If anyone was to travel inside my mind, they would die, or worse, see my fears and what I see everyday. I am getting derailed again, aren't I?

Lilith said that if she could conquer her problem, I could to, but this is not a disease or cancer like her's is. Mine is a state of being, a state of mind that has been embedded in my thoughts for far too long. If I could end it without my demise, doesn't she know I would have?

They will never understand me, and my situation to a full extent, causing it to give them room to overestimate me, and I cannot afford to let them do so. I can only do so much, and my love for extreme measures and highly drastic choices is far too high for me to run The Crimson Raiders efficiently.

She doesn't fathom how quickly this town will fall from the sky and explode if I were in charge. I'd be responsible for more than a few deaths. I cannot, and my plan for changing her mind is definitely taking my interests to extreme measures.

We will speak again soon...

~ _zizz_ ~


	6. Chapter 6

~zizz...click~

This is my last echo. I have a plan, but it must result in my death. Please, Lilith, know this. If you are the one to find these recordings, I only want you to know that this is not your fault. It's mine. Remember, I brought this madness upon myself. This is how I release myself from it. Don't worry. I will be ok. This better work… *click* Stay.

*Shuffling, zap* Ow. *Clicking, burning sound, wire sparking.* I just have to get this all connected. *small laugh* This will leave a bit more than third degree burns. I am using the key, by the way. If my presumption is correct, when I charge it with this… contraption, it will cause an explosion. I plan to be present when this happens.

This is what needs to happen. Not only so Lilith can't make a mistake she'll regret deeply, but it will also free me from this life that I managed to ruin. Remember, if someone finds these echo logs, broadcast them. I want people to remember the heros, not Jack. He deserves no place in history.

Tannis? What are you doing?

No, Lilith! Go back! You can't be in here!

Why?

You just can't!

Fine. *steps*

Lilith? I- I...

What?

I'm sorry. *Door slams* This is… Patricia Tannis… *beep* ...signing off. *explosion*

~zist...zist...zzzzzzzzz~


	7. Chapter 7

~ _zizz… click_ ~

Dear Citizens of Sanctuary,

This is Lilith Cashlin, Leader of The Crimson Raiders. Today, another has fallen. Patricia Tannis, our insane and awkward friend, is dead.

She always made us smile with her odd conversations and know- it- all comments. Her own smile, however, was rarely seen. I saw something in her eyes those few seconds before she died. She was scared, and hurt, and sorry. I only wish I would have done something. She will forever be remembered among us.

Does any one remember the time we asked her if she'd ever been to Elpis, and she replied with, *imitating Patricia's voice* "I wish I had. 'The Crackening' would have been fascinating to experience first hand. I bet it was very hot." *small laugh*

I will miss her greatly. It was nice to walk down the stairs in HQ and be greeted by her. She was smart, even though she was totally crazy. She was like a child with the mind of a mad scientist. *Sigh* I will miss her, The _Vault Hunters_ will miss her.

Thank you...

*zizz*

(Writing this chapter made me cry…)


End file.
